Too Much
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Natalie is thrilled when Monk agrees to go to a 12 week social skills conference with her and Julie... imagine a whole summer at a hotel having fun and enjoying themselves with just 2 classes a day but when a murder takes place Natalie may be next to die
1. Mr Monk Talks To Natalie

Disclaimer: I don't own Monk or any of her sister characters

* * *

Natalie came into Monk's place at 7 o'clock on the dot.

"Mr. Monk," she told him, "we need to talk. Sit down"

"OH GOD," he said, "This can't be good"

"It's not good it's not bad we just need to talk," she repeated, "sit down"

Monk sat down across from Natalie

"Okay," he said, "I'm listening"

"Let me begin by saying I love you. I don't love you…that way but I love you because you happen to be one of my best friends… if not my very best friend second only to Julie"

Monk smiled at her.

"I was really upset about the way you acted the other day however," Natalie said, "maybe I wouldn't have been so much so if it wasn't the anniversary of Mitch's death but-"

"Yesterday was the anniversary of Mitch's death," Adrian gasped suddenly feeling ashamed of his behavior yesterday

"Yes," she said, "but even if it weren't you should not have sided with the person who was being a jerk"

"I am sorry about that," he said sincerely, "I'll take care of it"

"I think," Natalie continued, "that you need to go to this"

She handed him a flyer on social skill classes.

"But Natalie," Monk said, "there's nothing wrong with my social skills"

"It's a 12 week conference," Natalie explained, "and Julie and I will come with you"

"Three months," Monk exclaimed, "that's not even an even number of months"

"Well it's 90 days," Natalie said, "and 90 is an even number"

Monk scowled but he agreed to go.


	2. Pros Of Going

Monk grumbled to himself as he started to pack.

"Mr. Monk," Natalie promised, "this won't be so bad. In fact I will bet you dollars to doughnuts that you will love it"  
Monk shook his head.

"How does that happen anyway," he asked.

"How does what happen?"

"How do dollars turn into doughnuts? I mean, dollars are dollars and doughnuts are doughnuts. They can't change I don't think. They're not magical or anything"

"Mr. Monk it's an expression. You like doughnuts right?"  
He looked at her strangely.

"Sure I like doughnuts," he said, "But that's not because I was a cop if that's what you're thinking. I've known cops who didn't like doughnuts at all."  
"I'm sure there are," Natalie replied.

"Anyway I bet you d- I bet you that you love it"

"What makes you say that? What good could possibly come out of a social skills conference?"

Natalie smiled.

"Think… something that happened before minus the bad stuff that came along with it," she said

Once again he looked at her strangely.

"Even **minus **the bad stuff it wouldn't be good. It means change"

"I know," Natalie replied, "You don't like change"

"Oh I don't mind change," Monk said, "I just don't like to be there when it happens"

Natalie laughed.

"Well things are supposed to be a certain way and that's the way I'm used to it being. I don't like change because it means something isn't the way I'm used to"

"There'll be a section on cleaning," Natalie said.

"Okay **now **I **want **to go," Monk replied.


	3. Checking In

On the drive up all Monk could talk about was the cleaning class.

"I wonder if they'll let me teach it," he thought aloud.

"They might," Natalie said, "I mean who knows more about cleaning then you"

"Thank you Natalie," he said, "Oh and I will pay for the conference

"Yes you will," she said, "and the other thing too"

He sighed but agreed to do as much. After all he wasn't exactly in the mood to have another fight with his best friend.

"So," he said, "I brought my cleaning chart"

"You have a cleaning chart," Julie asked.

"Ugh," Natalie groaned, "don't ask"

She had been subject to a ½ hour lesson on "cleaning according to the chart" only a couple of days ago and she could not hear it again.

Monk excitedly explained it to Julie.

"I could use that to teach the cleaning course," Monk said

"You should use it to teach a **sleeping **course," Natalie mumbled under her breath.

Monk looked at her.

"DO NOT," he said, "mock the chart. There was only **one **person allowed to do that and **you're not her**"

"Or am I," Natalie teased.

"What are you saying," Monk gasped.

He couldn't grasp the concept of sarcasm.

"Mr. Monk I was joking," Natalie assured him.

"Good," Monk said, "Cause if you weren't I'd have a heck of a lot of questions"

"What else is new," Natalie mumbled to herself again only to be heard by Monk.

"Don't get sarcastic either," he said, "There was only **one **person allowed to do that and you're not her"

"I'm not wearing mismatched socks either," Natalie said

He groaned and Julie laughed.

"Yeah I can't believe you did that," Julie said

"Well the girl was wearing mismatched socks," Monk argued, "And I would have gotten away with doing it if Trudy weren't there that day. She told me I needed to use my own right to remain silent"

Everyone in the car laughed.

Once they got there it was time to check in. That took 3 ½ hours because Monk needed to be perfect in signing his name.


End file.
